


Daddy I Mean Danny

by Madie_or_ally



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vlad is a dick, not a lot of angst but its still there I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madie_or_ally/pseuds/Madie_or_ally
Summary: Dani wants a home more than anything and she hopes she can find it with Danny.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 28





	Daddy I Mean Danny

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I made when I was 14 and originally posted to fanfiction.net. Its over a decade old now and completely unchanged. 
> 
> I really struggled with whether or not to move it over here, but I figured it couldn’t hurt since this is an archive and all.

Dani’s POV

The night grew colder, as the sun grew dimmer; leaving a single young girl to herself and the dark streets. Her name is Dani; and she's the clone of The Danny Phantom, world renowned ghost hero of Amity Park.

Dani had been created so Danny's arch enemy, Vlad Plasmis could have the perfect half ghost child and finally destroy the real Danny, but fortunately for both Danny's he had been able to show her that the older Half-ghost jerk was just using her, they eventually beat him and everything was alright.

Well…almost alright, no matter how much Dani wanted to stay with Danny and the others, she knew she couldn't, she had to leave so her "father" couldn't find her.

It was funny, really, how much of a father figure Danny was to her, "How he'd always worry about me, and always asking me if I'm hurt, even though he knows I'm not, and how if I'm sad he'll hold me in tell I feel better… I always do feel safer in his arms…a lot safer than with Vlad, that's for sure." Dani mussed angrily.

Then suddenly with a jolt that sent half the tower of apples she was about to "borrow" down, an idea struck her square on the cheek, leaving a mental mark. "I Want Danny To Be My Dad!"

It was such an over bearing thought that Dani almost cried.

'Stop that, since when dose a Phantom cry?!'

"I'm sick of being alone, and having to steal to get by. I want a real family" 'Danny may only see me as his cousin or a sister; but he's more than that to me, he's my father, and technically he is, seeing as I'm his clone.

I bet if I give him my best puppy dog face I could get him to do it… I just hope he doesn't see it as Too wrong… AND if Danny is willing to except me as a daughter, he would take me under his name, making it impossible for the fruit loop to take me away without it being considered a crime.'

'And I'd get to be with Danny'

With that last thought, she hurled herself into the air and speed of toward Amity Park.

Danny's POV

It was Saturday night and the Phantom team had found them selves in the kitchen of the Fenton household, trying to patch Danny up…again.

It had been a tough week; there had been at least four ghost attacks a day for the past week, and to put it mildly Danny was absolutely drained!

"It would have been ok if it had been the box ghost at least half the time, but Noooooo, it HAD to be Skulker, or Technus, or Ember." Danny complained

"I know man, and I have to say, they did not leave you gift-less."

Tucker, one of my life long best friends agreed, as he looked pointedly at the many cuts and bruises that were decorating my body at that moment.

"At least your parents are gone for the weekend, so we don't have to explain this" Sam, my other best friend turned girlfriend said, waving her hand over my chest, indicating one really nasty scar that she was wrapping up.

I smiled down at her, thinking that it was a VERY good thing… now, if we could just get rid of Tucker.

But my good mood was gone again.

I sighed. "And I haven't even heard a word from Dani since she left." I huffed out, knowing very well that my words were riddled with worry and paranoia.

Sam smiled at me and tucker snorted. "You are such an overprotective nut case when ever it comes to Dani or Sam. You know that, right?" Tucker pointed out.

Danny was about to make a come back but was stopped by Sam "I think its really cute how Danny is so worried about her."

Danny smiled back at her with love filled blue pools, they were right, both of them, he went into 'crazy protective mode' when ever anything happed to Sam or Dani.

But it was more than just worry. He cared for her with just as much heart as he did for Sam, but unlike the overly loving sense he had for his girl the feeling he felt for Dani was one of Fatherly proportions.

He wouldn't tell anyone, not even his own sister… that even though he calls her his cousin; he longs to call her his daughter.

He wasn't sure though, what Dani might think about that, I mean Dani's been through a lot, with being a clone, to losing her 'father?' and living on the streets; that dose something to a person's point of view, not to mention it was wrong, I mean I'm seventeen!

He didn't want to lose what little connection he had with her to something as small and stupid as that.

So he never voiced his wishes out loud.

Dash/Paulina/Star/Kwan POV

"Uhhh! Like it's about time that this weekend started, with all the ghost attacks happening I've barley been able to do my nails!" screeched the ever so popular Paulina as she looked pitifully at her perfect nails.

"I know! I don't even think the ghost boy has this much trouble

Star, one of Paulina's satellites agreed while looking at her equally perfect nails.

"Uhh huu… Hey did you see that wicked spiral I through at practice?" the head jock, Dash asked his sidekick, I mean friend Kwan. "Ya man, it was sooo sick!"

Then a sound came from just above them, like the wind being ripped from an object.

Just then a small girl broke through the cloud cover… and was falling…fast.

Dani's POV

I was almost there, I had flown for three days strait and to tell you the truth, I was undeniable giddy, that and absolutely weak

"I wonder if this is how Danny feels after he fights a ghost."

'Good thing I was stabilized when I was or else I'd be a flying puddle of goop by now.'

I had finally reached Amity Park, and I was so close to having a family, and a home, and people that love me…that I didn't even see the giant ghost snake headed right for me in tell it whipped its long scaly tail at me and knocked me off my path.

"I am sooo in trouble!" Dani said with a little bit of dread. This ghost snake was looking for a fight and I wasn't strong enough to give it one, so it kept hitting me and attacking me and all I could do was dodge, and even that was begging to fail me.

Then a whooshing sound came from behind me, and I had just enough time to turn around and see its tail one last time.

Then darkness.

I felt the change my body made when ever I transformed, but past that I was left in the dark.

D/P/K/S POV

"Ahhhhh Dash, save her!" Star screamed franticly in my ear. I had to do something; I couldn't just let that little girl fall to her death!

So I ran, I ran like I was about to make the winning touchdown at the homecoming game, in tell the girl was only a few short yards away from splat down, then I ran harder.

It was close, it was hard, and my knees will never forgive me, but I made it, I caught her. She was a pathetic looking thing too, she couldn't have been older than fourteen, and her clothes were ripped and caked with dirt, with her hair tangled up in a stretched out rudder band.

I brought her back over to my fellow A-listers and they had all agreed that she needed to get some help, so star suggested that we bring her back to her place.

We agreed and soon we found our selves in stars room. We immediately set the girl down on Stars couch and just watched her; we didn't know anything about what to do with her injuries, so we just watched… and waited.

Dani's POV

Everything was fuzzy and blurry. It felt like I was dreaming… flying, like you're physically there but your mind is anywhere else. That is, in till the pain came back. It hurt more than anything I've ever felt before; the pain was so much that I started to shake, and I could feel tears run down my face. That's when my hearing came back.

People, I think, they were more like blurry blobs, but I could here them clear as day. Well, as clear as one can hear four people talking at once.

'I only got parts and pieces of there conversation but I could tell they weren't going to hurt me… at least intentionally'

"OMG! Someone like, do something, she's like, seizing!"

"She's not seizing! She's just shaking!"

"We still have to do something!"

"What exactly do you want us to do?!"

"I don't know! Do something, do anything!"

They were fighting know. I took the time to clear my head enough to concentrate…it didn't help all that much. In fact, It didn't help at all.

My head kept pounding from thinking to much, and my body ached so badly I was afraid to move, add on a growing pain in my heart that was making me shake even harder than before, I can promise you I wasn't feeling so hot.

One of the blurry people must have noticed I was awake, because the next thing I know I'm being bombarded with questions. These people were soooo not helping.

"What happened to you?!"

"Was it a ghost?!"

"Who are you?!"

"Where are your parents?!"

"Did you see the ghost boy?!"

"Why are you so dirty?!"

Through all of the commotion and all of the questions I was amazed that I could understand them at all, but one question struck me harder than it should have .

Where are your parents?

Where are your parents?

Where are your parents?

Where were my parents? Who are my parents?

The monster in men's skin who I thought was my father, who doesn't care about me, used me, and then left me for dead?...or the hero in men's clothing that I want as my father, who loves, and cares for me, but would be to freaked out by little freaky me at such a wish, and then I'd loss him too, another potential family…lost…forever.

I couldn't take it. It was too much; the physical and mental pain was too much for me. I couldn't handle it…I cried. No, I was bawling my eyes out.

I wanted it to stop; I wanted to be safe, warm, and loved.

Not in pain, scared, and being interrogated by four teens that hadn't even noticed the change in my physical state.

Where are your parents?

"DANNY!" I screamed through my pounding head, pushing past my salty tears.

"WHAT?" they all asked in unison.

"I WANT DANNY!" I screamed so loud that it was accompanied with a ghostly wail. It had the desired effect though, because all four of them started running around, getting coats, grabbing keys, and applying make-up. (How shallow can you get?)

Danny POV

It was just me know, Tuck and Sam had to leave before they were grounded again. I was just about to start dinner chicken Alfred with garlic breed (hey, we can't always eat at Nasty Burger) when I heard an urgent knock at the door.

The people on the other side must REALLY be in a hurry. The knocking was consistent, and was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I called out to the unknown visitors.

I opened the door to find almost half of the A-list group on my door step. They all froze as soon as I opened the door, which confused me because they sounded like they really needed something just a few minuets ago.

I tried following their stares… and that's when I remembered I hadn't put my shirt back on yet, exposing my toned upper muscles. I quickly pulled my sweater over my head, and that seemed to break everyone from their daze with red faces, but they still stood silent

"Hello? Did you want something?" I asked a bit heatedly; now I was starting to get embarrassed.

I shouldn't have done that, because then they all started talking at once.

"Strange girl."

"Dirty."

"Fell from the sky."

That's all I caught, but it didn't matter, I knew who they were talking about…Dani.

"What about her?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Dash spoke up "She's hurt."

That's where I snapped. No One Hurts MY Daughter! I screamed inwardly.

"Take me to her." I demanded

They didn't do anything

"NOW!" I yelled at them, my fury over powering me.

That got them going again, and soon we were all running towards a shiny looking ford pick-up. That was no doubt Dash's.

Dash's POV

WOW, Fenton. Was. Buff!

I mean he looks so weak and scrawny… it's probably all of the baggy clothes he wears. It hid his muscles…but why?

And that voice he used, I have NEVER heard ANYBODY use that kind voice, So full of authority and confidence. This could NOT be the loser I wailed on every day.

But the most surprising thing was the way he acted toward us, I mean the sharpness of his eyes, how they looked almost deadly and the way his body tensed like he was ready to punch someone's lights out when we talked about that strange girl, it... well, it scared the crap out of me.

Danny POV

Danielle is hurt?...

...Danielle is hurt!

How! The last time I saw her she was fine, she was a little skinny, but healthy!

AHHHHH! I KNEW I should have made her stay with me! I should have kept an eye on her. Now she's hurt, and it's all my fault. That's it; she's staying with me no matter WHAT!

God, I just hope she's alright!

We got to a big mansion, about a few square feet smaller than Sam's. As soon as they opened the door you could hear Dani screaming and crying all the way from where ever she was in the huge mansion, so it was easy to decipher where she was.

Her cry's ripped at my heart. I ran to her with so much power, I actually think I left a burn mark on the ground. I didn't care; I needed to get to her.

I burst through the door to see a red faced, beaten and dirty little girl with raven black hair, and crystal blue eyes, filling with hope as I came near her.

She called out to me, and what she said made my heart melt with happiness.

DADDY!

Dash's POV

I saw my fellow A-listers stay behind as fen-toad ran like the wind toward the crying girl. Probably because they were scared, to tell you the truth so was I, but I followed anyway, I mean wouldn't you?

But I'm still trying to figure out if that had been a good idea or not, because the only word that I could dare come up with to comprehend what I had just witnessed was "Unbelievable."

Explanation? Right as I was about to walk through the door-way to the room, the girl saw Fentoast and cried out to him with her arms reached out like she was a small child wishing to be picked up by its parent. Ohh how right I was, it wasn't the action really that scared me, but more, what she had called him that made me stop in my tracks.

She had called him Daddy, not Danny, DADDY!

Now I might have understood it as a mistake… that is, IF Fenturd had somewhat remotely acknowledged it as one. But he didn't; he just kept running towards the strange girl, and rocked her back and forth in tell her crying stopped and she finally fell asleep in his arms.

Dani POV

I heard the front door open and close, barely, over my crying but I still heard it all the same. They came back, which means they must have daddy with them, but no! wait! he was Danny, not daddy!...right?!

Danny?

Daddy?

Danny?

Daddy?

Danny?

Daddy?

Danny?

Da-

That's when I saw him "DADDY!" I cried my latest confused thought out loud to him with my arms spread out wide. I didn't care anymore what he thought; I just needed him, Now!

He ran toward me and held me gently in his lap, while rocking me back and forth, just like a father should. I whispered to him that it hurt, and he whispered back it was all going to be ok, that everything was going to be ok. I clung to him in tell I felt myself fall back into a subconscious sleep once more, this time feeling happier than she had felt in months.

Danny's POV

I was a bit dazed by Dani calling me daddy, don't get me wrong, that's exactly what I've always wanted… but what if it was just a mistake, or I just heard what I wanted to hear?

Ahhhhh this was sooo confusing!

Gawd I really hope she meant what she said!... I need to call Sam.

Dani's POV

I'm at the Fenton's house now, laying in Danny's bed, he must have brought me back here last night after I fell asleep. I haven't seen Danny all morning, and that was ok with me right now, I was still scared at what he might about the whole 'Daddy' thing last night. I want to keep calling him that… but what if he doesn't? Or what if he didn't hear me correctly and thought I actually said 'Danny", than I'd have to actually ASK him.

Ahhhhh I'm sooo confused! I don't know what to do!

Danny POV

I've made up my mind. She's staying here with me whether she wants to or not! She's going to become apart of this family, one way or another… of course, whether she wanted to become my sister… or my daughter. 'And I'd tell her that' I thought as I walked determined steps into my room where I had let Dani sleep.

Dani's POV

Danny came into the room

Sat on the side of the bed.

Looked me right in the eyes,

And down right told me I was staying here whether I liked it or not, I was so happy I jumped up and hugged the stuffing out of him, momentarily forgetting my panic.

But he told me there was something else too, something entirely my choice.

I asked what it was.

He told me he had called Sam last night, who called tucker, who called in a friend to make a fake birth certificate, and legal papers and all that for me.

He told me they could say Danielle Jane Fenton, daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton…

At that my face fell and I could feel the heat rise to it as I was about to explain the whole 'clone= daughter=you are my dad' thing when he finished the other option.

… Or Danielle Jane Fenton, daughter of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson.

Now that I wasn't expecting, I was in shock, he wantedme to be his daughter?!

It took me a moment to realize what exactly he was giving me and when I did I tackled him again and I didn't let go in tell Sam and Tucker found us a half an hour later, and when they did I tackled them too.

I didn't care that I was acting like a fool in front of my family, and I didn't care that I was squishing my family, I just cared that I had a family!

And if you ask me

A Goth loving half-ghost-fighting-dad, a gothic-wearing-sidekick/best friend/girlfriend-to–half-ghost-fighting dad,-as-a-mom-and-a-meat-loving-Tec-welding-best friend-to-ghost–fighting-dad-and-gothic-wearing-sidekick/best friend/girlfriend-to–half-ghost-fighting dad-as-a-godfather.

Sounded like the perfect fit for me.


End file.
